Chantagem? Nunca!
by Sunev
Summary: Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e esse é o dia em que minha amiga me chantegeou... Resultado? Leiam para saber ; SasuSaku


Inner: Minna-san, bem-vindos á nossa segunda 1 shoot n.n escolham os lugares pequem pipoca e um sumo, por que vamos começar ;)

Chantagem? Nunca!

Olá a todo mundo! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura! Tenho 15 anos e estudo no Colégio de Konoha. Tenho longos cabelos róseos, olhos verdes e minha estatura é mediana. Nesse momento devia estar prestando atenção na aula de história, e todos meus colegas devem estar pensando isso, visto que estou escrevendo bem rápido folhas e folhas. Mas a razão é outra bem diferente. Estou escrevendo uma possível declaração pra o amor de minha vida: Uchiha Sasuke. Eu já falei pra vocês que ele é lindo de morrer? Bem é claro que não mas que interessa? Ele é lindo de morrer!

- Sakura, será que poderá responder a essa pergunta? – me sobressaltei quando ouvi meu nome e percebi que estava em graves sarilhos. Eu não prestara atenção nenhuma pra aula, não fazia ideia do que o professor estava falando! Olhei aflita pra minhas amigas e Hinata, uma garota bem tímida de olhos brancos e longos cabelos negro -azulados, apontou discretamente a pergunta 3. Por outro lado, Tenten, uma menina de cabelos e olhos achocolatados, ergueu seu braço e respondeu pró professor. E por falar nele, é melhor arrumar esses papéis todos, ele está olhando pra cá... Agora para onde mesmo? Segui o olhar do professor Ebisu que estava observando o decote de minha camisa escolar. Quase o matando com o olhar, amuchuquei uma folha em branco e acertei nos óculos do professor, que imediatamente acordou e começou barafustando comigo.

- Sensei, não enche! Você estava olhando descaradamente pró decote da Sakura-chan! – berrou um loiro de olhos azuis chamado Naruto, meu melhor amigo. O professor ia dizendo algo mais quando quase metade da turma começou concordando com ele. Nossa, que delegados de defesa que eu arranjei, hem? O.o Pelo menos me safaram de uma suspensão n.n

- Triiiiiiiiiim!!!!!

Amado toque me salvando! O dia está correndo bem hoje. n.n Peguei minhas coisas e saí pró pátio da escola, encontrando lá Hinata e Tenten vendo os meninos jogando á bola.

- Hinata, Tenten! - Elas se viraram e esperaram que eu as alcançasse antes de começarem a andar – Acho que vos estou devendo uma n.n

- É... Mas ficaria paga se nos disse-se o que estava escrevendo . .

Nãaaao Tenten! Você bem quer mas eu não vou contar pra você! Já sei que vai querer ler o papel todinho e me irá obrigar a contar pra ele!

- O trabalho pra Kurenai, eu esqueci de fazer n.n"

- Onde vocês estiveram? Andei á vossa procura! – reclamou uma garoto de olhos azuis celeste e cabelos loiros apanhados num rabo de cavalo bem alto que ia até á cintura e que trazia na mão uma folha escrita... E eu até que estou reconhecendo essa letra...

- O-o que é i-isso que v-você tem na mão? – perguntou a Hinata.

- Isso? – ela disse erguendo a folha e olhando maliciosa pra mim – Pergunte pra Sakura, tenho certeza que ela sabe... – Á droga! Claro que conheço essa letra! É a minha letra! E esse é o papel que eu estava escrevendo na aula de história!

- Ino, me devolva isso! – ralhei tentando em vão reaver o papel.

- Não mesmo! Agora você me vai dizer, pra quê isso tudo? Porque não chega logo ao pé dele e fala tudo de uma vez?

- Ino, eu não acredito que você leu o que aí está escrito! Me devolva isso logo! Ou eu ataco você com cócegas è.e

- Sakura, você esqueceu que mas tirou na semana passada? n.n

- Devolva logo o papel!

- Ino, mas afinal, o que diz o papel? – perguntou Tenten curiosa. Minha amiga vira o papel pra si e ia pra começar a ler quando lhe pedi suplicante:

- Ino, por favor, não faça isso!

Ela pisca o olho pra Tenten e me diz:

- Só com uma condição... u.u

Condição? Ah não! Vai sair besteira da grande!

- Você vai ter que se declarar pró Sasuke da próxima vez que essa música voltar a passar, ou eu mostro esse papel pra ele n.n

Meu corpo congelou totalmente. O que ela me estava exigindo era tortura! E logo com essa música! Alto... mas...

- MAS ISSO É DAQUI A 5 MINUTOS O.O Ino, isso é chantagem!!!! i.i

- Chantagem? Nunca! Eu prefiro lhe chamar de... "Negócio justo" u.u

- Só se for para você -.-

Tenten se aproxima de mim, me abraça e me sussurra no ouvido:

- Eu até imagino o que está naquele papel, e não vou massacrar você por me ter mentido, porque eu faria exactamente o mesmo que Ino está fazendo u.u – uau Tenten -.- você está sendo muito animadora i.i – Mas se eu fosse você, começava me mentalizando do que iria fazer u.u – ela me solta enquanto um certo moreno acabava de marcar um golo que encerrara o jogo. Seus olhos negros pararam em mim por alguns segundos e eu desviei o olhar sentindo o rosto a roburizar.

_5 minutos mais tarde..._

A música começou a tocar! Eu não acredito! É agora!

- Sakura, chegou a sua hora n.n Vá! – Ino disse enquanto me empurrava na direcção dele.

- Mas, Ino...

- Agora! e.e

Eu engoli em seco enquanto me aproximava de Sasuke, com minhas amigas sempre me observando.

_**You're so good to me, baby, baby...**_

I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed,

Ok, se acalme, mantenha-se calma… Ok… Eu estou em perfeito PÂNICO e não posso demonstrar isso... Sorria n.n Sorria e desfarce bem n.n

- Sasuke-kun, eu precisava de falar com você...

- Nem pense nisso! Não vê que ele está ocupado!

Eu me virei para a garota de olhos negros e vermelhos que estava pendurada no pescoço de um Sasuke profundamente entediado.

- Com o quê exactamente? A mim só me está parecendo que ele está ocupado em fugir de você. Mas como sua inteligência é do tamanho de uma ervilha, é óbvio que seu cérebro, se tiver um, ainda não percebeu. – não obtive resposta. HAHA tome essa Karin! Daqui a dois dias, quando perceber a mensagem, me ligue! Peguei no pulso dele (nossa, onde fui buscar coragem? O.o) e ambos saímos dali, deixando uma certa ruiva completamente confusa.

_**I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound,  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud,  
Now you're in and you can't get out!**_

Senti um arrepio frio descendo por minha espinha quando ouvi essa parte da música, pois nesse momento eu estava fechando a porta de uma sala em que tínhamos entrado.

- Então, o que me queria dizer?

Nossa, ele queria mesmo me despachar! Talvez não fosse boa ideia fazer o que eu estava pensando...

_**You make me so hot,  
You make me wanna drop,  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby**_

Ok, me decidi! Eu vou fazer o que estava pensando fazer! Me aproximei dele, sempre com ele me observando.

- Sabe... Sempre me disseram que um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras... – a droga! Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso! – Por isso... Eu direi tudo o que tenho pra dizer com um simples gesto... – e daí quebrei a distância que nos separava em dois passos, o puxei pelo colarinho da camisa e o beijei.

_**I can make you feel a lot better, just take it in,  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been,  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said,  
And I will let you do anything, again and again,  
Now you're in and you can't get out**_

O apanhei de surpresa, ele de facto não estava esperando tal atitude de minha parte! Quando eu ia quebrar o contacto, ele enlaçou minha cintura e minha nuca, me obrigando a ficar ainda mais perto dele. Senti sua língua tentando entrar em minha boca, e o permiti, deixando ele explorar cada canto.

_**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby**_

Nos separamos para tomar ar, e ele logo me beijou de novo, descendo sua mão, passando rapidamente a curta saia escolar, e fazendo o caminho inverso com um pouco de cócegas que me causou arrepios quentes e formigueiro por todo o corpo.

_**Kiss me, touch me  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
Ya**_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

O senti avançando, o que me fez recuar contra uma parede, colando nossos corpos ofeguantes e desejosos, parando de me beijar para me olhar nos meus olhos e eu vi calor diferente naquelas orbes que eu tão bem conhecia. Eu ia pra começar falando quando ele me silencia com um dedo sobre meus lábios.

- Sakura, você se exprime demasiado bem com gestos. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto, começando a me beijar no pescoço, subindo lentamente, muito lentamente... Ele está me enloquecendo...!

_**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good**_

Ergui seu queixo e o beijei de novo. Não importava mais nada. Só nós dois e esse momento, pois eu tinha certeza, não era o clima do momento, ele gostava de mim, tal como eu gostava dele.

Fim.

Inner: eu bem disse que ia ficar tosco . 

Eitir: não fui eu quem se empolgou lá pelo meio, pois não, Inner? . 

Inner: n.n" não tinha de encerrar?

Eitir: é verdade, deixem comentários nessa desgraça, onegai, pois eu bem preciso de vossas opiniões para melhorar da próxima vez n.n

Já Ne,

Eitir/Inner. _**  
**_


End file.
